fulanitafandomcom-20200213-history
Carmen(character)
Carmen De La Rosa-Rodriguez (voiced by Sandra Equihua) is the female main protagonist of Carmen. Biography Carmen was born at the end of fall 1999. She claims to have shown a "natural gift" for art since she was two.Since the age of three,Carmen has celebrated Halloween in Piedmont with her family. At age nine, she won a beauty pageant.Carmen has a older sister named Regina who is a girly pageant winner when she was born.Carmen could never wrap her head around why this made her sister the "better sister". Regina is easily fed up with Carmen's cheerful and sweet personality. Their disagreements often lead to frequent bickering, which sometimes turns into slap fights too.Carmen is quite the opposite of Regina— personable, considerate and kind. Unfortunately, a lifetime of living in her more beloved sister’s shadow has reduced Carmen to little more than a doormat in terms of self-confidence. Carmen is generally liked by everyone at school for being both a ballet dancer, and a genuinely pleasant person to be around.Carmen is anchored down by a harsh nickname given to her by her sister. "Carmela".She is getting tired of this after Regina's actions lead her to get hit by a car and died.As a ghost, Carmen arrives to Morbidburg to live with Gabe, she has trouble fitting in. She goes by her new name, "Carmen Rodriguez" and is guided by Gabe to becoming a normal everyday ghost girl in order to brought to life. Appearance In life, she had light skin and black hair and wore a black school uniform. Her skeleton wears a purple dress and black Mary Jane shoes, and her skull is decorated like a calavera.After she leaves her body, she has the appearance of a baby, wearing a black baby outfit with a cat hat attached to it and black hair. She has brown eyes. Personality Carmen is pleasant, positive, kind, shy, gentle, meek, sweet, naive, cheerful, serene, mature and responsible than her older sister and shown to be upset when people mistake her for a dead chihuahua.she is always there when her friends need her, such as in Episode 1 when she sings a funeral poem about a dead dog and in Episode 5, where she and the gang going to the orphanage which is haunted by a ghost of a deceased orphan named Opee who is mistreated by a dominating woman named Maria Gonzales and bullied by 15 year old twin girls named Yasmine and Jasmine. Relationships 'Carmen's Dad' Not much is mentioned or known about Carmen and her dad's relationship because he is deceased. Though it can be seen that they both loved ping pong and played together in the backyard. 'Regina Rodriguez' Regina is Carmen's older sister.In every episode, is seen how Ever since Carmen was a baby, they used to be best friends until all of a sudden, Regina tortured her, embarrass her, torments her, and kill her. Friends 'Gabe' :Main article: Gabe :See also: Carmen and Gabe Gabe is Carmen's best friend. Although they are very different from each other, the two are extremely close and very loyal to each other. 'Alejandro' :Main article: Alejandro :See also: Carmen and Alejandro Alejandro is Carmen's friend.Alejandro and Carmen are close friends. She often tries to protect Alejandro from bullies, the two both seem to be protective of each other. 'Marie' :Main article: Marie :See also: Carmen and Marie Marie is one of Carmen's friends.Although Carmen is sometimes annoyed with her singing, they always somehow maintain a friendship. Enemies 'Carrie Sanchez' :Main article: Carrie Sanchez Carrie is Carmen's enemy and Gabe's older sister.Carrie views Carmen as an outcast because of her extreme silliness and choice to hang out among the "weird" crowd. Carrie frequently teases Carmen about her personality and practically everything she does, thus increasing tensions to the point of being archenemies. Trivia *She is half Mexican from her father's side and half Latina from her mother's side. *There seems to be a recurring gag on the show about her hat, from people complimenting or commenting on them to asking her if she is mistaken for a dead chihuahua. *Carmen got into a beauty pageant by singing Amazing Grace which makes her sister jealous. *Her great-grandmother gave her a red cat hat when she died, although it seems Regina and Carmen did go to her funeral. It came in handy when her room was decorated with girly stuff in Episode 9. *Although it would be logical to think that her full first name is "Carmela" ("Carmen" is short for "Carmela") because she gets called that several times in the series. *Carmen shows a sophisticated attitude when it comes to art. *Carmen can tap dance very well in Episode 10. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Babies Category:Ghosts Category:Students Category:Carmen/Characters